boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang Theater
'' '' Boomerang Theater is Boomerang's movie showcase block. It is the only one of Boomerang's original blocks to be still airing after the channel's rebrand in January 19, 2015. Movies featured When the block launched, it featured movies (both theatrical and television films) based on Hanna-Barbera properties, including Yogi's Great Escape, The Man Named Flintstone, Rockin' with Judy Jetson,''and ''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. When the channel changed its focus to more modern content on January 4, 2015, the block rebranded. The block now airs mainly direct-to-video films based on Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby-Doo!. List of Movies by Boomerang Theater *''A Flintstone Christmas '' *''A Flintstones' Christmas Carol'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Air Buddies'' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! '' *''Anne: Journey to Green Gables'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park '' *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm '' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman '' *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure '' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo! '' *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Casper'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo '' *''Christmas in Tattertown'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie '' *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O. '' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Delgo '' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip '' *''Doogal: The Magic Roundabout '' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show '' *''The Flight Before Christmas'' *''Flintstones Little Big League '' *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone '' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling '' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever '' *''The Flintstones: Wind Up Wilma '' *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination '' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' *''Frozen in Time'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound '' *''The Halloween Tree '' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie '' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! '' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby '' *''I Yabba Dabba Do '' *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones '' *''The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!'' *''Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects '' *''Jonny's Golden Quest '' *''The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''The Man Called Flintstone '' *''The Naughty List'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life '' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior '' *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice '' *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' *''Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea '' *''Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' *''Popeye'' theatrical shorts *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp '' *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves '' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie '' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Regular Show: The Movie'' *''Road to El Dorado '' *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson '' *''Rover Dangerfield '' *''Samurai Jack: The Legend Begins '' *''Scooby Goes Hollywood '' *''Scooby-Doo '' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed '' *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase '' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School '' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers '' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island '' *''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo '' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery '' *''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost '' *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon '' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare '' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster '' *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy '' *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights '' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? '' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur '' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon '' *''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness '' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire '' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! '' *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown '' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright '' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins '' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery '' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Space Jam'' *''Superman'' theatrical shorts *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo '' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz '' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes '' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale '' *''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz '' *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring '' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie '' *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse '' *''Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers '' *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers '' *''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest '' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure '' *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats '' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''Wakko's Wish '' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose '' *''Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears '' *''Yogi the Easter Bear '' *''Yogi's Ark Lark '' *''Yogi's First Christmas '' *''Yogi's Great Escape'' See Also *''Boomerang Cinema'' Gallery April 1, 2000-January 19, 2015 4RtRA1j5jQVF8a943bw6UBKYvWr.jpg Kings Island in Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park - YouTube.jpg Clifford's Really Big Movie - YouTube.jpg Dexter vs. Mandark - YouTube.jpg The Flight Before Christmas on Boomerang (December 9, 2013 RARE).jpg The Halloween Tree on Boomerang (October 31, 2000 RECREATION).jpg xmZBSra.640x360.3.jpg The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones Movie.jpg Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects - Watch Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects online in high quality.jpg Jonny's Golden Quest - Watch Jonny's Golden Quest online in high quality.jpg Rockin' With Judy Jetson (1988) - YouTube.jpg Rover Dangerfield (funny clip) - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Aired The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2014) (with commericals).jpg Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats on Vimeo.jpg Wakko's Wish opening credits - YouTube.jpg Yogi & The Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose latino - YouTube.jpg Yogi's Ark Lark funny moments! - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Aired Yogi's First Christmas (2006) (with commericals).jpg 2015-present Aloha Scooby doo part 2 - YouTube.jpg Codename Kids Next Door Operation Z.E.R.O Credits - YouTube.jpg Warner Bros. Famly Entertainment Tom and Jerry and the magic ring - YouTube.jpg Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Programing Blocks